Heretofore, a bill handling device has been mounted to an automated teller machine which is used in a financial institution or the like. This bill handling device is provided with a bill insert/discharge port through which a user carries out charging and taking-out of bills, and a bill discriminating unit for discriminating inserted bills or bills to be paid. Also, the bill handling device is provided with a temporarily storage box for temporarily storing inserted bills until the transaction is done, a bill storage box for storing and charging bills, and a bill conveyance path for conveying bills to each of the units described above.
The bill storage box includes a reject box for storing reject bills which are discriminated as not reaching a predetermined reference in the bill discriminating unit, a recycle box for storing bills for insert as well as discharge by denomination, a loading box for carrying out supplement of the bills to the recycle box, and recovery of the bills from the recycle box, and the like.
In recent days, along with an increase in denomination transacted in the ATM, a bill handling device to which as many bill storage boxes as possible are mounted has been proposed. For example, in a bill handing device described in a PATENT LITERATURE 1, plural bill storage boxes are disposed in a lower portion of the device and in an anteroposterior direction of the device side by side, and other mechanical units such as a bill insert/discharge port, a bill discriminating unit, and a temporarily storage box are intensively disposed in the upper portion of the device.
The denominations which can be handled in the bill handing device correspond to the number of bill storage boxes described above. That is to say, many denominations can be handled as the number of bill storage boxes is larger. However, in the case of the bill handling device described in the PATENT LITERATURE 1, the bill handling device grows in size in an anteroposterior direction in correspondence to the number of bill storage boxes. For this reason, a bill handling device which can cope with the increase in denomination without causing the device to grow in size has been required.
For the request as described above, as shown in a PATENT LITERATURE 2, a bill storage box which includes plural storage units in the inside thereof is proposed. In the case of the bill storage box described in the PATENT LITERATURE 2, plural denominations can be handled by one bill storage box. For this reason, even when more bill storage box is not added, it becomes possible to provide the bill handling device which can cope with the increase in denomination.